Karst and Agatio
by DragonBane
Summary: What happened to Karst and Agatio


What happened to Karst and Agatio?

Mars lighthouse

After the mars lighthouse was lit, Karst and Agatio quickly escaped. And everyone went their own separate ways. Including Karst and Agatio. The fearsome two thought of traveling Weyard in their own ship.

Loho

The first stop was Loho where they found small people who liked inventing cannons. They stole one and were attacked by the guard dogs. Fortunately they were Adepts.

Shaman Village

They went to their ship and set sailed to Anggara continent. The first thing they saw was a beach where they took the opportunity to rest and go swimming. But all good things must come to an end when the villagers from shaman village attacked them and took them as prisoners. They thought they could get out but the prison was fireproof. Then Moapa the village chief came and told them that the only way they could get out is to fight him in Trial Road. That was a fatal mistake by Moapa. After the battle Moapa kept his promise and set them free. And as a souvenir Agatio stole Moapa's spear.

Contigo

One and a half hours later… they arrived to Atteka Inlet. After some snacks they went to Contigo by foot. At first they thought Contigo was a dull place until they entered the tent near the inn. They were fascinated by the slot machine. They wasted all their money and all they got was a potion, 3 coins, and a mysterious card. So they gathered all the things they could get their hands on and sold it. But it didn't work, so they started to be hired to kill monsters and they did a pretty good job too.After all the killing they got enough money to buy armors and brand new weapons.

They set sail about between 4 and 5 pm.

Naribwe

They went through the Gondowan Cliffs and landed near the beach of Naribwe. They stayed at the inn and the next morning Agatio was in the fortune teller's house to get his fortune. The fortune teller said "Whosoever lived by the sword will die by the sword." (That's why he never used any weapon.) When Karst finally woke up she quickly searched for Agatio. And when she found him she scolded him for not asking her fortune.

Kimbombo Mountains

They wondered through the woods until they found Kibombo Mountains and were told not to pass through the mountains. But they paid no heed and kick the heck out of the guards. Then a killer gorilla came and attacked them. And after they fought with the beast Agatio ask "Can we keep it?" And Karst with a pitiful face she said "Sure."

Kimbombo

When they reached the end of the mountains they saw a village called Kibombo. But as soon as they reached the gate they were attacked by the villagers. There were too many of them to fight. Then the pet gorilla helped Karst and Agatio fight the villagers. The three of them went to the village witchdoctor and said "Got anymore guards?"Too bad for them there were no more guards. So they to went the ship and set sail to Champa.

Champa

When they arrived to Champa it was already dark. So they planned to go to an inn but there was a festival and they were caught by the excitement and joined in. The problem was, too many guys tried their best to flirt with Karst but she always set their hearts on fire (literally). Plus Agatio got drunk and got in a fight.

Sea of Time

The next morning they set sail to Izumo. But Agatio was still drunk and they entered the sea of time where they fought Poseidon. They won the battle and because Poseidon is part fish he was turned to fish fillet and they have full stomachs in minutes, including the gorilla.

Lemuria

They landed in Lemuria and tossed lucky medals in the fountains. And they also found Piers and said "Please spare us!"

"What are you two doing?" Piers said with a curious smile on his face. "You are not here to kill us?"

"No, this is where I live."

"Ohhhhhhh, OK, then, goodbye!"

Izumo

They ran as quickly as they could toward the ship and sailed away. After they got out of the sea of time they sailed right to Izumo.

As they entered, there were people dancing outside. They wanted to sleep in the inn, but it was too noisy until nightfall.

Alhafra

As soon they woke up, they set sail to Alhafra. It toke them 3 days to arrive. When they arrived, the first thing to come into their minds was food, food, food.

Garoh

After that they went to Garoh. As soon as they got inside the village they saw and heard the werewolves. Terrified, they set the whole village on fire until all of the werewolves used their whirlwinds together. Then the wind became so strong that they were brought to Lalivero.

Lalivero

The first thing they saw was guards and Sheba. All of the guards had grins on their faces and they laughed with their sinister eyes, especially Sheba. And they also saw that their surroundings were filled dead animals on fire .They screamed their brains out, quickly stood up and escaped. Then Sheba said "What? Aren't they happy to see a fiesta of fried chicken and pork chops?"

Suhalla and Suhalla Desert

There's not much that happened here so I'll skip to Tolbi.

Tolbi

This is the time that they were waiting for: to go compete at the coliseum. But first they had to show what they got to compete. But Karst couldn't carry three hundred tons with one hand. So Karst just blackmailed the king and entered and won the competition.

Karagol Sea

After the coliseum they went to the docks to get through the Karagol Sea. But the lines were so long they had to steal one.

When they sailed to the center they fought the Kraken. And Agatio Said "I love sea food!"

"You eat to much!" Karst said angrily.

Kalay

"Thank goodness I thought we would never land." Agatio said with relief.

"You're such a baby." Ivan said while mysteriously appeared.

"Welcome to Kalay docks, I'm the tour guide. Please don't litter on the road. If you have a question please tell me. Now, if you are all ready let's go to Kalay.!"

(One hour, 30 mins, 48 seconds later...)

Ivan: "Are you enjoying your time in Kalay" Ivan said with a grin

Agatio: "And I thought you were a though punk."

Ivan: "I am, so don't underestimate me or else!"

Both: "Ok, bye!"

Vault

"Hi guys, nice to meet you again." Ivan said

Karst: "What the f are you doing here?"

Agatio: "Why are you following us?"

Ivan: I'm not following you; I'm here to visit my grandfather"

Old man: "Hey stop standing on my plants!"

Karst: "Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it?"

Ivan: "Hey that's my grandfather!"

Both: "Uh,oh!"

Ivan: "SPARK PLASMA!"

Both: "Ahhhhhhh"

Vale

When they arrived vale they were in big trouble. They were hunted down by Isaac, Felix, Jenna and Garet. But the gorilla died of protecting them and they fled.

No towns yet.

The reason why they never visited any town was because of the fact that for the past three twons visited they have been in trouble.

Imil

When they arrived Imil they were really cold and fainted. Good thing for them Mia found them. When Agatio woke up and saw how beautiful she was then Kart said

"She's way out of your league!"

Prox

After they recuperated they thought of a mountain climbing expedition. It was unbelievable to see that when they arrived at the other side of the mountains they saw Prox. So this is where there adventure ends. Although they also wanted to go to Xian, Fuchin temple and Kogall forest.

The end

I think…..


End file.
